Charmed In Sunnydale
by Preshia Marie Halliwell
Summary: Someones Pregnant, Story crossed over with theatrehopeful11's PO5 stories. New Chap up.
1. The Scoobies Meet The Charmed Ones

Charmed In Sunnydale  
  
  
Contents  
Part 1: The Scoobies meet the Charmed Ones  
Part 2: Premition Determination  
Part 3: Surprise Handfasting  
  
  
Characters:  
Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews-Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Andy Tradeu, Cole Turner, Jason Dean, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Dan Gordon, Richard, Glen, Buffy Summers, Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase, Willow Rosenberg, Jenny Calendar, Angel, Oz, and Giles  
  
  
Part 1  
  
The Scoobies were sitting down at a booth in the Bronze when 12 people that they did not know came up to them. "Hi umm we are here to scope the local clubs. Sorry I have forgot my manners. I am Piper Halliwell the owner of Club P3 in San Francisco. This is my husband Leo and son Wyatt. My sisters Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. Prue's husband Andy, Phoebe's boyfriend Jason and ex-boyfriend Cole, my ex-boyfriend Dan, and Paige's boyfriend Richard and best friend Glen" Piper said. The Scoobies all said hi and then Buffy said "Hi everyone I am Buffy Summers, this is my boyfriend Angel, my best friend Willow, her boyfriend Oz, my other best friend Xander, his girlfriend Coredila, and our school librian Giles, and his girlfriend Jenny. This is the hottest place in Sunnydale the Bronze that is. But I would get the little one out of here." she said. "Hey Buff what about that thing?" Xander asked. "Look if we are interrupting yalls night out well go." Paige said. "Yea it really doesn't matter. We'll just go." Prue said as Phoebe touched the table and had a premition. ::Buffy and vamp Angel fighting two demons and a vamp:: "Pheebes are you ok?"Cole and Jason asked at the same time. "Yea it was just a you know what." Phoebe replied. "Excuse us for a second." Leo said as they walked to the back and then orbed/shimmered to the Manor. "Ok now Phoebe what was your premition about?" asked Prue. "Well I saw that Buffy girl and her boyfriend. He was a vampire and they were fighting two demons and another vampire. It seemed like they knew what they were doing." she said in one breath. "If this is true we need to tell her about him but lets conform it first." Glen said. "Well Leo I think that a quick Elder check will do." Piper said quickly. Leo kissed Piper and then orbed Up There, but came back five minutes later with conformation on it. "Phoebe you were right." he said, "Angel is the vampire Angelus, Buffy is the slayer, Willow is a witch, Jenny a technopagan, Oz a werewolf, Giles a watcher, and Xander and Cordelia are mortals who knows everyone's identity." "Ok then lets get back before they get supious." Prue said as they orbed/shimmered out again back to the Bronze.  
Meanwhile back at the Bronze the Scoobies were worried about their new friends. "I hope Phoebe is ok." Jenny said. "I don't know I was getting a weird vibe off of them. Kinda like they were hiding something." Angel said as they Charmed ones walked back up to them. "Sorry it toke us so long. Umm Buffy do you have a boarded up back yard where no one can see us?" Cole asked. "Yea why?" she replied. "Come with us and we will show you why." Paige said. "Yeah ok" Angel said, and added in a whisper to Buffy, "Have a stake ready just in case ok." "Way ahead of you baby." She replied. Once they were in the back they spilt into three groups. Leo, Piper, Wyatt, Buffy, Angel, Willow and Cordelia in one. Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Andy, Richard, Oz, and Giles in the second, and Cole, Jason, Glen, Dan, Jenny, and Xander were in the third. "Ok now make sure that one way ore the other either you are who you are holding hands with is connected to either me, Leo, or Cole." Paige said. After they checked she added, "Ok now whomever you are holding onto no matter who you are. don't let go. Ok?" "OK" everyone said. "Now Buffy picture your house and if you don't midi am going to use one of my powers to look into your mind and get the picture and show it to Paige and Cole." Leo said and Buffy agreed. After Leo showed Paige and Cole they orbed/shimmered to the backyard of Buffy's house. "Ok now first thing who are you or what are you?" Buffy asked. "Well that depends on which one of us you are asking." Paige said. "I think she meant all of you." Angel said very bluntly. "Well" Leo said, "Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Richard are witches. I am a whitelighter or what yall know as a guardian angel. Cole is half human half demon who is good. Paige and Wyatt are half witches half whitelighter and Andy, Jason, Glen, and Dan are humans who know our little secret, but we already know what yall are." He said while he pointed at each of them and revealed their true identies.


	2. Premition Detremition

Part 2: Premition Determination  
The sequel to The Scoobies Meet The Charmed Ones  
  
Later that night  
"Ok we know who you are but how do we know that you aren't lying to us?" Willow asked. "Well hang on and I will right back ok?"Leo said as he quickly orbed away.  
  
Up There  
"Excuse me Supreme Elder. Phoebe the 3rd Charmed One had a premition but their Innocenetsare also gifted but do not believe us. The Charmed Ones and I think it would be best if we showed them our powersso they will trust us but I thought it best to get permission first." Leo said. "Leo good frind in respect and trust for you I will grant this but first you must bring one up before hand so we can purfiy him or her and test them with whitelighter powers" the Elder Wendell said. "OK i will be back soon then" he replied.  
  
  
At Buffy's house a hour later.  
Everyone had moved inside to the kitchen because it had got a little chilly outside. Piper stood at the window looking for husband. It had been a hour since he left and she was getting worried. Even so while he was gone she decided to talk to the gang. Theyhad talked about the clubs and how they worked here. Piper had even gotten Oz's band The Dingo's Ate My Baby a chance to play at P3 and invited all of the Scoobies to come and stay at the Manor. When Leo finally arrvied in the backyard of Buffy's house he was meet by his wife who had ran out the door of the house as soon as she saw his orbs. "Hey sweetie where did?" But he was cut off by Piper pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. "Leo I was worried that something had happened to you." She said. "It's ok PiperI just had to talk to one of the Elders. I'm fine . What about my little guy here?" Leo askedas he went back to kiss Piper, and Wyatt giggled. "Hun where os everyone?" he asked. "We are all inside come on." She replied getting worried. "Good there are some things that need be done." Leo said. Once inside Leo told everyone to go into the living roomso they could have more room to move around. "Okay when I disappered I went to my bosses the Elders and they said that we could show our powers as long as one of you come with me to them. They want to test you with whitelighter powers." He explained. "I'll go this could be what I have been waiting for. My chance at redimition." Angel said. "But Angel what if. No even better I'll go to cause if anything happens to you I wouldn't be able to stand it Angel" Buffy said as she grabbed his hand. "Ok we'll be back asap." Leo said then he kissed Piper and Wyatt before he orbed Buffy and Angel to the Elders. "Um Willow how long have Buffy and Angel been going together?" Paige asked. "Well almost three years now. They met when she became the slayer. They would get married but he can't go into the sunlight plus his if I get to happy I lose my soul and crosses and holy water burn my skin.." she answered. "Wow that kinda reminds me of howhard me and Leo had to fight. The Elders had strict rules against it. " TBC From this spot. not done with Pipers part yet but have fun in your minds with whats about to happen.  
  
"Whitelighters are not aloud to fall in love with witches. We broke those rules and got married by…… Wait a second Paige can you orb to the Manor and get our stuff and the Book. We need to summon Mom and Grams." Piper said. "Sure but I'll need some help." She replied. "I'll go we won't be long." Phoebe said ready to get a way for all the tension. "Ok but hurry!" Prue yelled as they orbed out.  
  
5 minutes laterat the house.  
  
"Prue are we clear to land." Phoebe asked. "Yeah Pheebes we are in the kitchen."Prue yelled to her. "Here is the stuff you wanted Piper." Paige said laying the stuff on the counter. "Now what do we do?" Xander asked. "Well first we are going to update this big book Xander. It is called the Book Of Shadows. So whats first would be werewolves Oz, then Willow you will have and entry, then Watchers, Technopagans, Slayers, and last but not least vampires. Then we are going to wait for Leo to get back with Buffy and Angel. Then we are going to summon our Mother and Grams and have them marry Buffy and Angel by hanfasting." Piper explained. "Ok but Paige would you mind doing that little blue swirly thing you do to the school library. We would be safer there and I could show you all the info on everything and add you to my dairies." Giles said and they all agreed. They all orbed to the library and started everything. After they finished adding the info they went back to the Summers' house.  
  
UP THERE  
"Ah Leo very good bringing two." Wendell said. "It was their choice." He replied. "Hi I'mBuf." But she was cut off by Angel. "It's ok sweetie they already know who we are don't you?" "Yes Angelus we do." "Please call me Angel." "OK Angel and you are Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Now as Leo said while you were down on Earth we have already anlyzed you. Now the real test will come. First Buffy now in your battles you will be able to orb from one place to another without your opponet knowing it. Angel your cursed soul has been removed. You still have your soul but because of your willingness to save the world it is no longer cursed. You both can orb, heal, and sense your friends. Now go to her house. Oh ansd congrats Buffy and Angel your next surpise will keep you together forever. Now go so I can summon the two matrichs of the Warren line prepared." He said. "But sir do you mean Grams and Patty?" Leo asked.


	3. Surprise Handfasting

Part 3 to Charmed In Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Leo, Buffy, and Angel all arrived separtly everyone jumped. "Leo, Buffy, Angel perfect. Ok Paige, Prue, Phoebe light the candles and lets do this for them." Piper said. After they lit the candles the sisters began to chat in unsion.  
"Hear my words,  
Hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Come to me,  
I summon thee,  
Cross now th great divide."  
"Mom, Grams hey look we have a favor to ask yall." Prue said. "My darling it is ok we already know. The Supreme Elder told us. Now where is the lucky couple?"Grams asked. "That would be Buffy and Angel, Grams."Paige said. "Well come here don't be shy. Our orders were to make you one and so we will do so. Angel go to Joyce's room and then orb to your place and freshen up there."   
  
Buffy to your room and put on your best dress. Don't worry about shoes. Guys with Angel Leo or Cole will take you to your homes. Girls with Buffy. Paige will take yall home. When all of you get done come back here dreesed in your best clothes." Grams said. "Mom don't worry they'll be fine. Girls call us back when everyone is here and ready." Patty the girls mother said. "Ok bye Mom, bye Grams." the girls said. Everyone then went there seprate ways. Good thing Joyce was gone for the whole week. By the time she got back her daughter would be married and just returning from her honeymoon. Angel thought. "Umm Leo where is the honeymoon going to be?" he asked. He had figured it out when Grams told everyoneto put on there best clothes and called them the lucky couple. " Don't worry Angel. I'm sure Penny and Patty will have it all worked out. Now orb to your place and shower. Guys with me are going home except me and Andy. Andy you are going to Xander's and I am going to Giles'." Leo said as they all orbed/shimmered off.  
  
In Buffy's Room  
  
"Ok Leo just told me the guys plan telepathacly so here we go with ours. Willow, Jenny, and Cordie are going. Prue, Phoebe yall or going back to the Manor. Piper you and Wyatt are staying here in Joyce's room. I am going to Willow's."Paige said as they all spilt up and went to their homes or places.  
  
  
2 hrs. Later in the living room  
  
Everyone had returned looking their best. Each couple was in front of their loved one. Dan and Glen stood facing one another . ANd Cole was beside Glen with Patty across from him. When everyone was in there places and Grams was ready Buffy came doen the steps and into the living room looking like the Queen of the world. Once she was in placeshe took Angel's hand and the service began. "Angel your vows first please." Grams said, and with that he started. "Buffy, since the fitsr day I saw you I loved you. You didn't even know that I was there. You walked out of Hemery with your friends. They each left one by one and you sat down on the steps eating your lollipop when you found out your destiny. That night you fought your first vampires. I wanted to help you so bad but I knew that if I did you wouldn't become the extraondinary girl you are today. When you drowned I felt so horrid that I couldn't save you and when i was evil you were still the only thing that I thought about. But from now on my heart, body, and soul belong to you from now on. I love you Buffy." he said. "Now Buffy it is your turn but hurry the handfasting is to be finished at 12:00 a.m. sharp for the next surprise." Grams said. "Angel the night we meet I felt you under my skin which is how I know when you are near. When you were evil it killed me so much. I didn't want to do what I did. But you came back andI never want to leave you. You're my world. I wouldn't be able to live without you. And I'm honored to be your wife, and I love you and can't wait for our life together to finally begin." Buffy said ending her vows. "Now hold out your hands." Grams said as a rope majickly tied its self around their wrist. "Buffy, Angel I now declare you husband and wife. What are you waiting for kiss her." She then said and they followed her orders as the rope dropped to the floor. They kept the kiss going until 12 and then Buffy put her hand where his heart was and she felt it beating. "Angel OH MY GOD. They said they take the curse away and they did. Your human now." Buffy said while kissing him in between words. "What do you mean, baby?" he asked. "Here Angel take my mirror and see for yourself." Cordie said as he took the mirror and saw the reflection for the first time in 243 years. "Wow, how did they?" "Well when they took a secret majick and made the demon leave. They just took away your whitelighter powers from both of you. You are the same as you were before you got the powers the only difference is that Angel you are human. But, now my darlings me and your mother must go they have proven all of them worthy and our work is done so until we meet again. Blessed Be." Grams said. "Blessed Be" everyone yelled. Now it was time to party. P3 was closed so everyone orbed/shimmered there. They stayed there until 2 am before retiring to the Manor, or their own homes. Leo did the honors of taking the neylyweds to their honeymoon which was going to be at Angel's apartment. But before they left they showed them their powers. "Go in order please." Willow asked. "Ok" they said. Everyone demonstrated their powers except Richard who was very relucent to show his powers. "Ok now it is time to let th newlyweds rest. Paige and Cole will take everyone home. Piper I will see you in a little while ok, oh Richard Jason are you guys staying at the house?"Leo asked. " Yeah we are" Jason answered.   
  
The Next Morning:  
  
Buffy woke up the next moring in Angel's apartment. For a moment she didn't know why she why or how she got there but after a little while she remembered and smiled. "MMMM baby are you awake." she asked softly into his ear. "Always you are so peaceful when you sleep. I couldn't help but watch you. I love you Buffy." "I love you too Angel. Shot what are we going to tell my mom? It can't be the truth she'll have a wiggins" "Buffy we'll worry about that when she gets back. This is our time right now." he said as he pulled her into a kiss. "Your right no worring about it. Here's an idea. Lets go to the park or the movies. Please baby?"she begged. "Ok we can go tomorrow. Remember we promised Piper we would come help her with the club for that band tonight. But we will. Only if you promise that we can go on a patrol to."He answered. " Deal" she said. They got up to get dresses but ended right back in bed kisssing and talking in between them when they had enough breath to do so. "Tomorrow first thing in the morning we'll go to the movies I promise" he said. "Ok" she repliedas things heated up.  
  
After they finished the got dressed and called for Leo. He came and orbed them back to the Manor where everyone was waiting.


	4. Bitter Memories

**BITTER MEMORIES**  
  
**Portia knelt down at Sarah's grave. This young girl was the one thing that had been good for Wyatt. She was the love of his life and with her death, so went Wyatt's good. But now Wyatt had turned…a warlock had taken him, and her whole existence was in danger. Her family was in danger…but that was too much to think about. Just being by Sarah's grave made her sad not only for herself but for what had happened to her family.  
  
The past few years had been paradise for the three Halliwell teenagers. Besides the frequent demon attacks, they lived as normal a life as possible…except for the day they met their past Aunts.  
  
It had been a normal day. School and the walk home were boring as ever…except for Portia. She was an oddball who loved school. Wyatt, a handsome and tall 15-year-old boy walked beside his two cousins. Skylar, the tempestuous and tempting blonde, was the vixen of the group…the most popular girl at school. Portia, a miniature of her Aunt Phoebe, was just as pretty as Skylar: Some people thought even more so. Her dark chestnut hair flowed behind her as she and her cousins walked up to the door the Halliwell Manor.  
  
"Wyatt, stop teasing me about Brant. You and Sarah are always playing tonsil hockey," Portia said laughing, but at the same time innocently pleading with her cousin.  
  
"Yeah, Wyatt...I'm surprised you guys don't have the same genetic makeup now, since you've swapped so much spit!" Skylar said jokingly.  
  
Suddenly, a harsh wind blew through the Manor, and the three young Halliwell's prepared for a demonic battle. Instead, a vortex appeared and spit out a horde of people.**


	5. The Swirling Vortex

**SWIRLING VORTEX**  
  
The party at P3 the previous night was a blast but it was that day's events that boggled Buffy Summers mind. She had called Leo so he could orb her and Angel to the Manor. They were going to go down to P3 and help Piper set up for the band. When they arrived, the Scoobies and the Charmed Ones were waiting for them.   
  
"Why were you guys late?" Piper asked Buffy.   
  
Buffy blushed. "We were, umm, kind of busy."  
  
"Uh, huh," Paige said laughing at them knowing perfectly well what the young couple was doing. After their arrival, they decided to make a more normal entrance to P3: they were going to drive. As Piper reached to turn the doorknob, a portal opened before them, and one by one, some of them were sucked in. In this group was Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Richard, Buffy, Angel, Willow, and Giles. Even baby Wyatt was left behind. He had got thrown from Piper's arms into Jason's.  
  
When Buffy regained her balance, she realized that they had gone nowhere...they were still standing in the Manor. Only there were three young teens standing in front of them.  
  
**Wyatt's POV  
So when all these people appeared in my house, my first instinct was that they were demons. I mean, I have been battling demons my entire life and it's not a big deal. But then ten people appeared in our living room, and I freaked. How were the three of us going to battle ten demons all alone? We had never been so outnumbered. But then the light faded and I recognized my mom and my dad. Plus my Aunts were there. But it was only this morning that I kissed my mom goodbye before she went out…and Aunt Paige wasn't with her. Who are these people?**  
  
The strangers appeared in the Manor. "Whoa where did that stupid portal take us?"   
  
A puzzled Leo looked around, "Umm it looks like the Manor."   
  
"So we didn't go anywhere…wait a minute. What are you kids doing in our house?"  
  
**"This is our house," Skylar said to the ten strangers who just appeared...then she noticed that they looked just like their Aunts. "Are you okay? Mom?"**  
  
One of the girls (there were two girls and one boy) asked if they were alright, then called one of them mom. "Excuse me but which one of us are you talking to and why did you call us mom? We don't know you?" Paige said.  
  
"Thank you Paige, you read my mind." Phoebe said quickly while the Scoobies just stood there shocked of what they were seeing.  
  
**Skylar looked at the woman she believed to be her mother. "You're my mom, Phoebe. Remember, you adopted me after you vanquished my dad?"**  
  
Phoebe looked at the blonde girl in disbelief. "Whoa, hold up. That isn't right! First of all I have no children and second I'm not even sure if I know who you are. Could you please explain this to me cause apparently we a in a different reality."  
  
**"Weird stuff always happens in this house...there is no escape. Why don't you all come and sit down and we'll explain everything." Wyatt said handing the reins over to Skylar.  
  
"Okay, the year here is 2018," Skylar started. "Our parents are the Charmed Ones. Patrice is Portia's mom. Phoebe is my mom, I'm Skylar and Piper is Wyatt's mom. Also Phoebe, you have a little girl named Aislinn and Piper you have a little girl named Melinda.**


	6. Explantions

**EXPLANATIONS**  
  
"Ok hold up, you said it was 2018. We are from 2004, so this is what our futures will be like?" Paige asked.   
  
"Paige, wait a second. There are more pressing questions such as who is who and who is Patrice?" Prue asked. She was still very confused. All of a sudden Willow started to chant something that was very strange and everyone gave her looks but decided to ignore her.  
  
**"Patrice is my mother," Portia explained patiently. "And she's Aunt Paige's twin sister, though they don't look alike. My dad is a whitelighter/elder. Uncle Leo knows him. Oh, and Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo got remarried."**  
  
"Hold up! First I have a twin and second how could Piper and Leo get remarried when they haven't even broken up? He turned down the offer to be an Elder so he could stay with Piper and Wyatt," Paige said.  
  
**"I guess there are a lot of differences," Wyatt said remorsefully. "Okay, in our world, my dad ditched us to be an elder. For the first ten years of my life I hated him, but now we're cool. And when Grandma Patty had you, she also had another baby. She gave you both you both up and then Aunt Patrice found us."  
  
"Things are not the same as they were 14 years ago..." Portia said getting a premonition**  
  
"Hey are you okay? What was your premonition about? Is something wrong? Skylar I know that I don't know you that well yet but go get your Aunts and Uncles and hurry, we may need them," Prue said quickly.  
  
"And once they get here we will explain what has happened in our world." Phoebe said.   
  
**Skylar looked at Portia to do her telepathic magic.  
  
"Okay wait a minute. You think that I can get Aunt Prue, Uncle Bane, Aunt Paige, Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Jason, Uncle Leo and both my parents here at the drop of a hat? Well, I can..." Portia quickly sent a telepathy message to all her relatives. "They'll be on their way."**  
  
"Ok so let me guess you're telepathic?" Prue asked her.  
  
**"Yeah, but I have lots more powers than that," she said noticing her mom bursting through the door of the manor.  
  
"Portia what's the matter. It is one pm. Oh My God!!! Who are they? Friend or foe?" Patrice asked. Portia was not the one who answered, Buffy was. At the same time John orbed in.**  
  
"Umm somehow we were sucked into a portal. Okay, let me explain. The Halliwell sisters from our dimension are actually the original four sisters. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Prue is married to Andy as Piper to Leo. Leo never left to become an Elder. And Wyatt was born almost a year ago. Phoebe is dating Jason. And Paige is dating Richard who never died. Cole, Dan, and Glen either never left or was never vanquished. As for the rest of us. We met the sisters 2 nights ago and learned their legacy. I am Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer. This is my husband Angel a ex vampire. My best friend Willow a is a witch. Giles is my Watcher." she finished saying.   
  
**"Wow ok that's a lot of information. But the question is why are you here?" John asked now scared of the groups powers.   
  
" ad, you don't have to be scared, I think that something went really wrong in their world. I'll be back, I promised my Aunt Piper that I'd take care of Melinda today so...do you want to see her?" Portia asked her past Aunts, knowing that they would love to see their children.**  
  
"Yes actually I would. I love kids," Prue said to her, answering for all her sisters.  
  
"I'll come up later. But, while you guys think and talk about what to do, how about I go and cook something. As long as that is all right with you," Piper said needing to get away and think. Did I actually have my little Melinda? I hope she is looks like what I saw in the future. Maybe I will have her one-day.  
  
**"Yeah, that's alright."**


	7. Impressions of the World to Come

**IMPRESSIONS OF THE WORLD TO COME**  
  
Piper's POV  
We were waiting for Buffy and Angel at the Manor. When they finally arrived it looked like a storm had hit them. I guessed what had happened. Leo and I were like that when we first got together. We decided to head to the club via cars but as I reached for the door a portal opened and sucked me and the everyone else into it. When I was able to see again I noticed that we were right back in the manor the only difference was that three teenagers were standing in front of us, two girls and a boy. When we asked them why they were in our house, they claimed that it was their house. We followed them into the sunroom. We all sat down and began talking. They said that the older boy was my sweet, innocent baby Wyatt and that I actually had my Melinda. My sweet little Melinda. The child I wished for forever. Skylar also said that Phoebe had a little girl named Aislinn and Prue was married to Bane. Richard had died. That made us feel bad since he was standing right there. They also said that we had another sister named Patrice. The girl who looked like Phoebe was said to be Portia and the one talking was Phoebe's adopted daughter Skylar, who is half demon but only uses her power for good. Portia started to talk but got a premonition. We asked Skylar to get everyone but she just looked at Portia. She did the summoning. Her mom looked really mad. We all sat down and talked. I decided to go and cook with their permission of course. They agreed and the other Piper came to help her. She decided to make some Pan de Mertu. Or Bread of the dead. It's not really Dead bread it is just real cookies with skeleton fingers on it. I was finally able to clear my mind. After we finished the cookies we both took them out hoping that they would like them and that Phoebe wouldn't go crazy again. After the food was delivered she decided to go check on little Aislinn and Melinda who were with Prue and Portia. Oh my gosh were the first things that came to her mind. She could tell which one was her little Melinda straight off. Prue was holding her like she had always been with her already.   
  
  
(Down in the kitchen)  
  
**"Umm so Piper, what happened in the past that hasn't happened here?" the future Piper asked.**  
  
"Well a lot. Wyatt was just born last year. Leo never left. We kicked Titan butt. We met Buffy and her friends two days ago. Grams and Mom married Buffy and Angel by hand fasting last night. We were heading out the door for P3 but we ended up here leaving Jason, Cole, Andy, Dan, Glen, Xander, Oz, Jenny, Cordelia, and Wyatt all behind. And this kind of scares me. I mean look at what has happened. A lot of things are different. Oh and that Chris guy who just kind of showed his head when you guys ran down the stairs appeared. He left instantly. I noticed him. He was with us for about a year, but he disappeared. I have no clue what happened to him. But after he left things got better. There's not as many demon attacks now either." Past Piper respond.  
  
**"Wow things are different. Leo left along time ago but he came back. Now we are as happy as ever. Chris he tries to stay away but never can. He was never a good help to us all he says is, 'No listen Wyatt is in danger.' But Wyatt hardly ever fights demons. There have been a lot of close encounters not one of the demons survive now though. Ok I think we are done. If you want you can help me take these cookies into the living room and then go play with Melinda and Aislinn." Future Piper said.**  
  
"Sure. Of course I'll help." She said softly.   
  
They took the trays into the living room and then she left to go to the sunroom to see her little Melinda and niece Aislinn.   
  
"Prue you're going to have to hand Melinda over now. It's my turn." Piper said.  
"OK here Portia may I hold Aislinn?" Prue asked.   
  
**"Sure here you go Prue or should it be Aunt Prue?" Portia asked.**  
  
"Just Prue I don't want to get everyone confused. Thanks. Sweetie" Prue said.  
"Prue look she actually looks like me. Maybe she'll be that sweet little girl I saw when I was in the future. She was gorgeous child. She even had my fear of using magic in public because she knew what was going to happen to Phoebe." Piper said.  
"I remember Piper. I hated my long blonde hair. At least one part of the future never came. You and Leo never split. Well I guess the exception is of this world." Prue said.   
  
**Portia got up and decided to let the sisters have a moment by themselves. "Wow they're really close. Did they really see little Mel in the future? I wonder what she was like? Things are different at least they might still get a chance to meet me and mom and daddy when we are all older in their world," Portia thought to herself.**  
  
"Portia sweetie can we talk? Are you ok, you seem kind of scared." Prue said.  
  
**"Sure…Prue. Nothings wrong, it's just in your world you may never meet me or mom or dad and I don't want that for you. I want you to get to know the me from your own time. I want to at least know that there is some chance that all of you want the me from your world, not just know future me." Portia said.**  
  
"Portia sweetie, I am never going to forget you. I have already only known you for a day and I love you just like your Aunt Prue does and I am going to go and find both you and Patrice when I go back home. The only thing I'm going to need is both your full names. I'm never going to let you go Portia I love you." Prue said.  
  
**"Thanks Prue. I'm never going to let you go either. My full name is Portia Atiana Tomasi. And here lets get a picture of us that way I can always remember meeting you." Portia said. **  
  
"Sure sweetie here's my camera. I'm sure you're going to be just as beautiful as you are now." Prue said as they leaned in and took a picture


	8. Big News And Morning Sickness Blues

Author's note:  Hey I'm back with a new part. Thanks to Fatcat11388: You're the bomb Jess.  Amd to TristanCole,PurpleRanger.  Thanks again Jess you reminded me to say this.  Chapters 4- whenever me and Amanda decide to stop are a cross over between mine and theatrehopeful11's Power of Five stories so all bold writing is her characters and all ones in light are mine.  Please enjoy this chapter we worked hard on it. One Month Later 

**_I wish I had known my Aunts before I was ten. They're so different. My Aunt Prue was...I mean is...man, now I've got myself confused. Anyways, they're really great. Buffy and her friends seem to be pretty cool. I've never seem a vampire, but I'm pretty sure they're like demons with bloody appetites. The premonition I had was wicked. I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before...police, a boatload of demons and all of us...everyone fighting them. I was hesitant to say anything right away because I like to figure things out on my own before I shoot my mouth off. But I have a hunch that a major demon is behind this. There aren't normally vortexes in the Manor. _****Portia thought as she knocked on the bathroom door and was surprised to see Buffy opening it since she usually wasn't up till ten.**

"Oh hey Portia!  You sure are up early." Buffy said as she exited the bathroom from which she found Portia standing outside waiting for her to leave so she could have her turn.

"It's normal ever since this morning sickness started I've been up at all hours of the night."  Portia replied innocently.

"Yeah, I think I ate something that made me really sick last night." Buffy stated as their conversation started up.

 "Really?  We had the same thing.  It might just be I'm used to the morning sickness....  Umm Buffy hunnie it wasn't what you ate your pregnant. And it's a girl!!!" Portia said jumping up and down with glee for her new friend that had been staying with her and her fiancé for a month now.

"What? How did you know that?  No don't answer that question.  Let me guess telepathic waves? Oh gosh.  Angel. Angel! ANGEL!"

"What's the matter hunnie?" Angel asked as he walked up to Buffy and Portia and put his arms around Buffy's stomach. 

"You just put your hands on it baby.  I'm pregnant.  The baby sent Portia telepathic waves telling her that and that its a girl!" she replied.

"Oh My God. Buffy this is so great.  But you should lay off of patrols from now own.  We got to think bout our new little girl on the way." he said as Portia quietly left leaving them alone to enjoy what was about to happen to them.

"Angel I can't what would we tell Giles?  Never mind.  I'll get Will to cover for me. So Mister Daddy-to-be do you have any names in mind?" She said wondering when would be the best time to tell everyone the good news.

"I sure don't miss Mommy-to-be, but I think the first name should begin with P to honor the Halliwell's, Tomasi's, and Paige." He replied to her in his most loving tone.

"I totally agree.  So it will begin with P for sure." She said. The standing up on her tip toes to give him a tender but very loving kiss.


End file.
